Many software applications are capable of displaying interactive geographic maps to a user. These applications can be executed using a computer system such as a laptop computer, mobile phone, desktop computer, or tablet computer, and can enable a user to search a map for geographic locations or points of interest, access directions from one geographic location to another, or view one or more layers of information on the map (e.g., satellite images, traffic conditions, topography, political boundaries, and so forth).
Users may conduct maps searches using these applications for any number of reasons. For example, a user who is planning a trip may perform one or more maps searches in advance of the trip to obtain information about their destination (e.g., to get directions from the user's destination airport to the user's hotel, or to find restaurants near the user's hotel). To retrieve this information later during the actual trip, the user must manually return to their maps application and repeat their search, which can be cumbersome and time-consuming for the user.
In addition, tourists and other travelers are often challenged by the task of deciding what to do when visiting a city, state, country, or other area. Because number of different attractions, (including resorts, museums, parks, theaters, etc.) may be available it can be difficult to survey and select attractions during a particular visit. An entire industry has developed in response to this challenge, with a variety of sites and services soliciting lists of attractions visited and reviews thereof, and subsequently offering these lists and/or reviews to other travelers as a resource.
Many existing solutions have a number of drawbacks, however. Some solutions, for example, require that a user manually record and enter information about any attraction visited when traveling. The comprehensiveness of such information is often incomplete, however, as many users (e.g., those on vacation) may not be interested in manually recording information about their visits.